Breathe Again
by Katie Cipriano
Summary: Recently arrived in town is Alaïs Cipriano, sister of Patch, and lover of Rixon. When she learns her love is burning in Hell, she puts her hate on Nora, to the dismay of her brother. But will she carry out her revenge, or move on?
1. Chapter 1

Breathe Again

_**Chapter 1**_

Wrapping myself in the black, silk sheets, I exited the bedroom and trudged to the kitchen. I might not need food, but when someone's broken your heart it doesn't matter. You will want ice cream. I grabbed a box of Ben&Jerry's that Patch had bought me and fell back down on the sofa. It took me a while to realise it was dead quiet, the only sound being made was it I that made. I looked around; maybe he'd left a note?

When I couldn't see one I wasn't surprised. It was Patch. He was unpredictable, he was secretive and he was … well, he was Patch.

I was watching TV but not really watching, when Patch strolled through the door. He was wearing the usual; dark Levi's, dark t-shirt, black leather jacket and black motorcycle boots.

I felt his eyes on me, but I kept staring at my naked feet. They were a lot less intimidating than his gaze.

I could feel the sofa fall down slightly more on my left, and soon an arm folded around my shoulders and tucked me in.

"When did you become so soft?" I sniffled, drying the tears that had escaped with the back of my hand.

He didn't say anything, just pulled me a tad closer and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath warm against my skin. "You did what you had to, I understand."

I did understand. Patch loved Nora, maybe even more than he loved that Angelica girl that was the reason he fell. When Rixon tried to kill her, Patch felt as if he had no other choice.

I just wish Rixon hadn't done what he did. First he dated that Vee-girl, whom I believe is a nagging, annoying bitch to say it truthfully. That annoyed me and drove me to jealousy, and then he had to go and break my heart by trying to kill Patch's girlfriend.

Why did he have to be so stupid and ruin everything?

I knew this tore on Patch as well, Rixon had been his best friend through centuries. But he'd also been my One and Only through centuries. I'd loved him before he fell, and when he did my heart ached for so long. I missed him so bad, but I had no one to lean on either because my stupid brother had fallen as well.

I still remember the day Patch had found out I'd fallen.

_I walked silently and calmly down the street, letting the sun shine bright on my face. It was such a beautiful day, and I quickly needed something too cool me down. It wasn't before I'd walked into a tiny café that someone was standing behind me in the queue._

_"What are you doing here?" hissed an all too familiar voice in my ear, but I restrained from turning around._

_"How are you, brother?" I couldn't keep my lips from forming a happy smile. Feeling his warm breath on my neck again, taking in his masculine scent. He felt like home. It wasn't until then that I realised how much I'd missed him._

_"Please, tell me you haven't fallen."_

_"I wouldn't have been here otherwise, Jev," I said, making sure to keep my voice low like him. I couldn't help my eyes that searched the room for Rixon, and it had been as if Jev had read my mind._

_He said, "He's not here."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"Not here."_

_I ordered myself a cool drink, and walked with Jev outside. "You look good."_

_"And you are avoiding my question."_

_"Yes, I've fallen. I broke. My two best friends had left me, and I was stuck having Dabria over my shoulder all the time didn't make things easier. I missed you."_

_Jev dragged the hand down his face before he pulled it through his hair. "It's my fault."_

_"Are you joking? You did what you wanted to, and I did what I wanted. Just because you're my big brother doesn't mean you can blame yourself for everything I do. I am my own person, thank you very much," I snapped. He had a bad habit of taking the fault for everything I did._

_"At least we're back together," I finished with a smile, and slithered my arm around his waist and hugged him._

"Life kinda sucks," I whispered, pushing some strays of hair behind my ear, and I felt Patch's chest move in a silent chuckle. "And now you have a better love life than me. That's never happened before."

Patch just ruffled my hair and whispered, "you'll be okay."

I think it was more to himself than to me, though. I don't believe he'd felt this guilty other than the time he took the blame for my fall.

I kissed his collarbone, letting him know I'd heard him.

My head snapped up as I heard a gentle knock on the door before it creaked open, and in came a girl with dark auburn hair, smokey eyes and legs I would kill for.

She wore jeans and a camisole, appearing innocent.

Nora Grey.

Her eyes fell on my naked body that was only wrapped in the black silk sheets of Patch's bed, and I saw the surprise on her face.

"Do I have to like her?" I whispered to Patch, but just loud enough so she would hear.

"Be polite, Ala."

After stuttering for a moment, Nora pressed out, "Patch?"

"Nora, meet-"

I interrupted him by getting up on my feet and walking towards her. I offered her my hand.

"The name's Alaïs," I said in a smug tone, arching my eyebrows at her.

"I-I'm Nora," she stuttered again, and I knew she was confused and jealous. It was so clear on her whole face.

"I know who you are," I said, my tone cold.

"Oh.."

"You're the reason Rixon's in Hell." I didn't mean for it to come out as a hiss, but it did. I felt Patch's hand on my shoulders, slightly holding me back.

"I told you to be polite, Ala," he whispered in my ear, but I scoffed. "It's not rude to say the truth."

"No, but it is rude to walk around in only bed sheets." He gave my shoulders a light squeeze and I knew he wanted me to go and change.

"Excuse Alaïs, Nora. She likes to walk around with barely any clothes."

I turned to him an arched a challenging brow, before I let go of my sheets. I heard a gasp from Nora, and Patch gave me a hard, black look.

"You know me too well," I mocked, before walking back to his bedroom.

I closed the door behind me, but I could still hear them.

"Why do you have a naked girl here? A naked, _highly attractive_ girl." Nora didn't sound very happy, which pleased me more than it probably should have.

"She wasn't naked before you came," said Patch in a neutral tone, and I smiled as I pulled on my underwear.

I could imagine Nora's rage.

"She was wrapped in your bed sheets!" That sounded a lot like an accusation.

"Thought you trusted me?"

Oh, my sneak of a brother. Always pushing the line as far as he could.

"Not when it comes to naked girls in your apartment!"

I pulled on dark blue jeans and a loose, black tank top.

I put on some mascara and bright red lipstick before I walked back out, and met Nora's furious gaze. "Patch, sweetie, have you seen my new shoes?"

"Think I threw them over there," said Patch, and I gave him a sweet smile.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Nora cross her arms. "You threw her shoes behind the sofa? Why would you do that, Patch?"

"Because I took them off?"

I found my 11" high heels behind the sofa, and pulled them on.

I walked back and slithered my arms around Patch's neck and lay my arms over his chest.

"Got any plans?" I asked, leaning my chin on his shoulder.

He turned and looked at me, arching a brow. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, and I'll see you tonight." I walked past a red-faced Nora, and opened the door. As I walked down the dark corridor only lit up by torches, I heard Nora's rant of accusation grow farther and farther away.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Alaïs?"_

_Rixon looked rather surprised as he opened the door to find me on the doorstep. "Missed me?" I asked, but gave him no time to answer as I pressed my lips against his. I hooked my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I felt his hands at the lower of my back, pressing me closer._

_It felt so wonderful to finally be where I belonged after such a long time._

_Slowly our lips parted, and our gaze met. "Now where have you been?" asked Rixon, though his tone playful. I couldn't hide the smile that was grazing my lips._

_"Does it matter?" I asked, twirling the hair in his neck around my fingers. It felt so perfect to be back in his arms._

_"Love, I've got someone coming over soon. Your brother sort of, uhm, set me up with someone…"_

_I don't think I've ever given someone as black a look as I was giving Rixon at that moment._

_Rixon cupped my head in his hands, kissing my forehead. "I love you, all right? You're my girl. She means nothing to me."_

_"Is she human?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Have you slept with her?"_

_Rixon chuckled, and I guess he'd spotted the jealousy in my eyes. "No. I haven't. And I intend on keeping it that way."_

_I pressed my lips against his again, drawing the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip._

_"You've always been mine, and you'll always be mine."_

_Rixon smiled as he returned the favour. "And you'll always been mine. Nothing will change how I feel about you."_

_He pushed a few stays of black hair behind my ear, sighing. "Come back tomorrow," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. "I'll be waiting."_

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I looked up at the door. Only a few weeks ago, I'd knocked on it and Rixon had opened. Now, no one would open. I couldn't knock on the door and Rixon would open and let me fall into his arms.

Because he wasn't here, period.

Taking a shaky breath, I pressed down the handle and pushed the door open. The door swung open, the only thing missing to make it seem more like a horror film would be if the door creaked. It didn't, though, no matter how much this felt like a horror film.

I stepped inside, and closed the door carefully behind me. I felt a stab of emotions as I walked into the kitchen. I could picture him walking around, with a hangover, making coffee.

I smiled through the pain, and looked around. Walking down the hallway, I let my hands slide down the walls and I studied the pictures.

There wasn't a single personal photo, which was understandable. Just like Patch, Rixon had made a lot of enemies. One wouldn't want your enemies to know who your loved ones are.

There were three doors in front of me. One leading to the bathroom, one to his bedroom, and the last one I wasn't sure nor did I care. I walked straight forward and opened the door slowly, stepping into Rixon's bedroom.

I felt the lump in my throat enlarging, and tears threatening to spill. I refused to give into the emotions, and walked over to his closet. I pushed open the door, and the closet reeked of Rixon's scent. I drew it into my lungs, grabbing one of his shirts and laying it on the bed.

I pulled my tank top over my head and it dropped to the floor, grabbing Rixon's shirt and pulling it on instead. I folded my arms around my waist and sat down at the side of his bed.

That's when an object at his nightstand caught my eye. I crawled over to it, and grabbed the picture frame. Behind the glass was a picture of Patch, Rixon and me. We were all smiling, we were happy. Back when we were all just best friends and nothing was complicated. On the side of the frame were four photos from a photo booth Rixon and I had crammed ourselves into a couple of weeks back.

That's when I realised I was crying. The tears were streaming down my face, and I fell back on the bed and pressed the photo to my chest, sobbing.

I'd been hiding all the pain and anger for so long, I just couldn't comprehend any longer. I was a mess – and it was his entire fault. Why did he have to go behind Patch's back and ruin everything?

Just because of Nora Grey.

She was the main reason for all of this. Patch planned on killing her, then he was stupid enough to fall in love with her. And then when Rixon tried to finish off the job Patch had started, Patch burned his feather.

I lay on the bed for hours, emptying all of my emotions where no one could find me.

I didn't leave before it was long past midnight.

I didn't change, either. I refused to.

I pushed the door to Patch's little place open, I found him lying on the sofa.

"Where's Nora?" I asked as I closed the door and walked over to him.

"Sleeping in the bed," said Patch as he moved over a bit, and I lay down beside him, letting him wrap his arms around me.

"Why did you go there?"

"How did you know?"

"You're wearing his shirt, and you smell of him."

I snuggled closer to Patch, glad I at least had him. "Because I needed to," I answered quietly. "I needed to face it. He's gone, and I'm doing everything I can to move on."

Patch nodded slowly, his fingers tracing up and down my arm.

I fell asleep quite quickly, even though fallen angels don't really need to sleep.

But I didn't dream. Because when I opened my eyes, all colour had been drained, but I was in Rixon's room again.

I looked around, and realised I was only wearing Rixon's shirt and knickers. I desperately tried to pull the shirt further down, when a voice spoke. "I like that look on you."

I turned, and only a few feet away stood a man with a snug, white sleeveless t-shirt and dark jeans. He looked as sexy as I remembered him.

"Rixon?" I choked out, walking up to him. He gave me that lazy, cheeky, half smile.

I lifted my trembling hands as I caressed his face, and slowly he placed his hands upon mine. "Hey, love."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I felt the tears stream down my face as he leant forward and gently kissed my lips. When he drew away, I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him so tight. "I miss you so much, please stay with me. Don't go, _please_ don't go. I love you."

I could feel his smile and he pressed his face into the curve of my neck. "You know I love you, too."

He gently took my hands and unhooked them, cupping them in his. Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss filled with such passion and longing, and I grabbed the collar of his shirt. He turned us, and pushed me up against the wall. He started to plant perfect kisses down my neck, and ripped his own shirt off my body.

I pulled his face up to mine again, pressing my lips against his. His taste was just as it had always been, and it felt perfect.

I grabbed his tee and tugged it over his head and flung it somewhere in the room.

I didn't care.

All I wanted was him. To feel his touch, his naked skin against my naked skin.

I tugged on his sandy blond hair, pulling his face even closer to mine.

He pretty much tore off the last fabric on my body, and the smile on his lips was unmistakable.

We both lay there in silence, just listening to each other's heartbeats. My fingers were making patterns on his flawless skin. If it were up to me I would never wake up again. "You're so beautiful," Rixon whispered in my ear. His warm, Irish accent left shivers on my neck, and he placed his lips there. I giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving a love bite. I might be in Hell, but you're still mine."

I trailed my nails lightly down his neck, a smile playing along the tips of my lips.

"I wish you were here…" I whispered, even though I didn't mean for it to slip.

He sighed into the grope of my neck, before he looked into my eyes.

"I know, it's not possible. I just-"

"I _can_ come back," Rixon whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

I opened my mouth several times, trying to pronounce a sentence.

Rixon could come back. He could come back to me. He could hold me again. He could make fun of me again, and tickle me, and chase me. He could make me laugh again, and I could be happy again.

Finally I found my vocals again, and pushed out a choked, "What?"

Rixon's smile was genuine and his eyes sparkled. "I can come back," he repeated.

"Then why do you look so sad? Don't you want to come back?

"No," I whispered back, shaking my head. "No, no!" I shook my head more firmly now. "If there was a way to get out, someone would've already figured it out by now. Someone-"

"Someone _did_ figure it out, Ala. Me. Aren't you happy?" He cupped my head in his hands, and glided his thumbs over my cheeks.

Closing my eyes, a felt a tear escape my closed eyelids. I choked on them, sobbing horribly. "I love you."

"And I love you, and now we can be together again. You just have to do me a small favour."

Rixon kissed my lips, wet with salty tears. My hands moved to grab the fabric of his shirt.

Slowly I pulled away, taking a shaky and uncertain breath. If he was right, and he could come back to me…

"What do I need to do?" I whispered, his lips brushing the skin of my longing lips.

"You need to kill Vee Sky."

**A/N: I know it's taken me AGES to update, but I've been just so extremely busy with school, so yeah. That's also the reason as to why the chapter's so short – I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open, but I kept my cool. I didn't want to alarm Patch in any way. I knew he hadn't been in my head, because he simply never did that. We made an oath back in Heaven, to never, under any circumstances, invade each other's mind and privacy. So my secret was safe with me, and Rixon.

Yes, I hated Nora Grey – but was I willing to jeopardies my relationship with Patch, even for Rixon?

"What time is it?" I asked, sliding my fingers between his, lacing them together.

"5 in the morning," he answered, giving me a tight squeeze. I couldn't help but smile.

"Nora?"

"She's still asleep," said Patch, his tone wary. I simply nodded, before sitting up. Rubbing my face, I pushed the hair out of my face.

I could feel Patch watch me as I got up. I walked over to the door and pulled out a pair of god-ugly UGGs. It was too early for people to see me anyway, so my reputation wouldn't be ruined.

Just as I'd opened the door, I felt Patch behind me.

"I'm just going out," I sighed.

"Wearing that?" he asked, clearly not pleased.

"It's 5 in the morning! Patch, no one's going to see me," I groaned and turned around, crossing my arms so that the shit lifted a bit. Patch's eyes flickered to the hem of the shirt and pulled it down slightly.

"I don't want you going out wearing this little." He met my eyes, disapproval written all over his face.

I took one of his hands and removed it from the hem of the shirt.

"Like I said, Patch, it's 5 in the morning. How many people do you think will be up?"

Patch shrugged, "some."

"I won't be long, and I'll make sure no one sees me. Stop being so overprotective!" I gave me a wry smile and Patch shook his head, clearly frustrated. "I'm your big brother. It's my job."

"Only by a few minutes!"

Patch pulled me to him, pressing my body against his. "Still my job," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

He took a deep breath, and I felt his entire body tense up. "You won't be long, and no one will see you?"

I smiled into his chest. "Mhm."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie swear!" I giggled, and I felt his arms around me loosen.

"Fine! Go," he muttered and I kissed his cheek before hurrying out the door before he could change his mind.

As I stepped outside of the worn-down cabin, fresh air welcomed me. It was humid, so I knew my straight here would go all curly in a matter of minutes. Hopefully I'd been right about no one seeing me.

Wrapping my arms around my wait I walked out of the Delphic Amusement Park and onto the road. I'm not quite sure where I was going until I came up by the beach.

Letting go of a strangled sigh, I walked further down before sitting down on the warm sand.

The sound of the waves crashing and the smell of the seawater were incredibly refreshing. Gliding my fingers through the sand I felt myself relaxing and forgetting about everything around me.

I became so oblivious that I didn't notice him until he was sitting right next to me.

My head shot up and I took him in. Lean, muscular build. Tousled, sandy blond hair. Big blue eyes.

_Nephilim._

"Who are you?" I sneered, narrowing my eyes.

He cocked his head to the side, a brilliant smile on his sculptured lips.

"I know who you are," he grinned, but I just glared at him.

"Alaïs Cipriano." He pronounced my name perfectly, flashing me his perfectly white teeth at my slightly baffled expression.

"I'm Scott Parnell," he said, and offered me his hand. I accepted it my hand almost disappearing in his.

"You're Nephilim," I pointed out and he nodded.

"And you're a fallen angel," he replied, and I gave a simple nod.

"I didn't know any kinds of angels could have siblings."

"We can."

Silence fell upon us, and I lost myself in my own thoughts for a while.

I missed Rixon so much. I loved him. And he could come back.

But I had to kill someone. I didn't know if I could do that. I'd never killed anyone.

"Hey, you okay?"

Scott's voice brought me back down, and I realised I was crying. I hastily dried them away with the back of my hand, but in vain.

"Fine," I muttered, looking away.

I was slightly distraught when he took a light hold of my chin and brought my face back around.

"That is the worst lie I have ever witnessed," he smiled as he helped wiping away my tears.

I simply looked in his eyes and he gave me a comforting smile.

"I need to kill someone," I whispered, unsure of why I was confiding in him.

"You _need_ to?" he asked, still barely holding on to my chin.

I sobbed and nodded. "It will bring him back."

"Him? Your boyfriend?"

I nodded.

"Your boyfriend will leave you if you don't kill someone?" He sounded so confused. "That doesn't sound like a very good relationship."

I smiled through my tears.

"You don't understand." I shook my head, and letting go of my chin Scott let his arm fall.

"Enlighten me, then."

I took a shaky breath. Could I tell him? I'd only just met him! And he was a Nephil.

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Can't or _won't_?"

"I just met you! I don't even know you!" I blurted, but he simply smiled.

"Even better."

"You're a Nephil."

Scott shrugged. "I'm a guy, talking to a girl who clearly needs someone to talk to. There is nothing more to it."

I looked at him through the blurry vision I had, and before I could stop myself, the words flowed out of my mouth.

**A/N: There really is nothing I can say to make up for being so god damn awful at putting up a new chapter. So I'm not even going to apologise. I just hope this chapter makes up for at least some of it.**

**Also, I am on the look-out for a BETA-reader for this story. You know, reading through and letting me know if I've got any plot holes, grammar mistakes etcetera. So if you're interested PM me, yeah? Appreciate also everyone who reviews. Love to know what all of you are thinking! I promise to be better at updating in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

Siting up, Nora rubbed her eyes. There was no sound outside, and Nora glided out of bed. Walking on her tiptoes she reached the door and pressed down the handle gently, peering out.

"Good morning," said Patch, hearing the door creak slightly.

Nora stepped into the living room, wearing one of Patch's t-shirts and a pair of knickers.

Yawning, she entered the kitchen. Patch stood with his head ducked into the fridge, and it made Nora smile.

"Are you making me breakfast?" she giggled, leaning against the counter beside him. Seconds later Patch closed the fridge with his elbow; holding in his arms all the right ingredients to make an omelette.

"Of course," he grinned and laid the ingredients out on the counter, immediately starting to work.

Nora chewed on her bottom lip, remembering her rant the day before. She was still a bit suspicious of that Alaïs girl, and not to mention jealous. Taking a deep breath, she asked; "Where is she?"

"Alaïs?" asked Patch, still not looking at her.

"Yes."

"She went out a few hours ago."

"Is she coming back?"

Sighing, Patch put down the knife and hung his head. "I thought we'd had this discussion, Nora."

"You never told me why she was naked."

This time Patch turned to look at her, and Nora stood her ground.

"There's no dress code here."

Nora glared at him. "I'm your girlfriend. I'm allowed to be a bit upset when naked girls walk around your apartment!"

"Yes," said Patch, "you're my girlfriend. _You_ are. Not Ala."

"_Ala?_"

"Yes, that is Alaïs' nickname."

Patch turned back around to continue on the omelette, though Nora didn't budge.

"Why does she blame me for Rixon being in Hell?"

"Because I sent him to Hell for trying to kill you."

"Well she can't really _blame_ me, can she?" Nora bit her bottom lip, still not understanding this Alaïs girl, or her relationship with Patch.

"I believe she does, but I wouldn't know for sure. She avoids the topic."

Nora opened her mouth to ask another question, but decided against it. She would simply have to trust Patch. He wouldn't cheat on her. It wasn't like him.

Instead, Nora took a deep breath and lifted herself up on the counter to better watch Patch.

With every movement he made, she could see every defined muscle work under the cover of his snug, black t-shirt. She pursed her lips.

"Why are you already dressed?"

"Because I've been up for a while," he smiled, though still keeping his eyes on the knife chopping up the ham.

Lifting her hand, Nora pulled at the sleeve of his t-shirt. "I like you much better without this."

"Do you now?" The amusement was clear in his voice. The old ball cap however shielded his eyes, so Nora couldn't see those gorgeous black pools of heaven, but she knew they were there.

Silently she watched Patch pour the omelette into a pan, and then she took his hand, laced their fingers together and pulled him to her.

His smile was evident on his attractive lips as he placed a hand just outside of her thighs.

Nora turned the brim of his ball cap around, revealing those eyes that she found herself falling for again and again every time she looked into them.

"You're suddenly in a good mood," murmured Patch, leaning forward and pressing his lips against the bare skin on Nora's neck.

Nora slid her hand over his muscular chest and up his neck. She tangled her fingers in his fingers, tugging slightly.

Patch parted her legs and stepped between them, and Nora immediately wrapped her legs around his hips.

One of Patch's hands gently slid up Nora's naked thigh to her stomach, and he stroked his thumb over her belly button down to the rim of her underwear, sending tingles throughout her body.

Nora tensed slightly, and Patch sensed it immediately.

"Relax, Angel," he breathed, kissing her behind her ear. "Not yet."

At his reassurance Nora relaxed immediately, craned her neck to give Patch better access to her neck.

And just like that, all thoughts of Alaïs and Rixon disappeared, and the jealousy over Alaïs along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is an extremely short chapter, I know, but I figured I owed you all a scene with Patch and Nora.**

**No, Nora still doesn't know Alaïs is Patch's sister. The reason Patch hasn't just told her is because he knows that Alaïs holds a grudge against Nora because she sort of is the reason Rixon is in Hell. He wants Alaïs to at least not hate Nora and he also wants Alaïs and Nora to talk. And he wants Nora to trust him.**


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the apartment, I found my brother and Nora in a steaming make-out scene on the kitchen counter.

"Seriously," I cringed, "that's where we keep the food."

Nora's eyes sprung open and I heard a low growling in the depth on Patch's throat.

"There is a sofa just there, you know?" I said as I went over to the sink for a glass of water.

Nora had grown silent and tense, and as I turned back towards them, water glass in hand, Patch was sending me a warning glance.

"What? I live here, am I not allowed to walk into the kitchen to get some water?" I give Patch my most innocent look, pouting slightly.

I flashed Nora a quick smile before exciting, slumping down on the sofa and turning the TV on.

Soon after Nora sat down on the opposite side, and Patch stretched out between us. He laid an arm on both of our shoulders, giving Nora a loving glance and me another warning one.

"Now, you two seem to rival over everything," started Patch, dragging both of us closer. "Alaïs, Nora angers you." I snorted at this.

"And Nora, Alaïs intimidates you." I smirked at this. Patch immediately shot me _another_ warning look.

"You need to talk and make up," he said, and I arched an eyebrow at him. Was he being serious? Surely he wasn't.

"I am not 'making up' with that whore," sneered Nora, and I gaped at her.

"_Whore?_" I cried, trying to stand up so I could smack her but Patch kept me in place. "Who do you think you're calling a whore, you murderer!"

"_Murderer_?" she shrieked, trying to get up now as well.

"Girls!" Patch snapped, throwing us both back on the sofa.

"You are not a murderer and you are not a whore," he said, giving us both harsh looks.

"You sure didn't mind walking around naked here, and that screams whore to me." Nora crossed her arms and I twitched in my seat but didn't move.

"Well maybe I'm just comfortable with my body."

"You still don't walk around in someone's home butt naked – at least not when he's not your boyfriend!"

"Well because of you I don't have one!"

"That is not my fault!"

"Enough!"

Patch rubbed his face, clearly exasperated. My chest was heaving, anger replacing blood through my veins.

"It is your fault. If you hadn't been so god damn stupid and needed to be rescued like some damsel in distress, Patch wouldn't have to kill him and Rixon would still be alive!"

A look of guilt flashed across Patch's face, and it lasted for several seconds.

"But, Rixon was dating Vee?" Nora sounded confused, but I couldn't see her face.

The sound of _her_ name made the anger even worse, though. Rixon had said that to get him freed, she was the one's blood I needed. Killing her sounded pretty satisfying right now.

"That was a cover-up," I snarled, receiving a gentle squeeze on the shoulder from Patch.

"So, you're not, like, into Patch?" she asked.

Something caught in Patch's throat and he gave a light cough, while I gave a disgusted grimace.

"God, no," I swallowed, feeling as if I was going to hurl right then and there just at the thought.

"He's my brother, just the thought…" I covered my mouth.

"Oh," was all Nora managed to say, and this time when I tried to get up, Patch didn't stop me.

I was too furious to even get my jacket, and simply left.

I must have blacked out, because when I came back I was standing outside a large apartment complex. I'd never been there before, not even heard about the address.

But there was still a number flashing in my head, and without knowing what else to do, I walked up to he building and started to mound the stairs.

I stopped in front of the door, and knocked before I could change my mind. Which I did as soon as I'd knocked.

Short after, Scott Parnell opened the door. His face showed surprise, but he smiled. Without saying anything, he simply stepped out of the way, inviting me in.

I didn't hesitate, and walked to the living room. I heard the door close and when I turned, Scott was by the fridge.

"You want anything?" he asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"Do you have tea?" I asked carefully, and Scott let out a sort "hm".

He went through the cupboard, before giving me an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, my mum is a coffee-person."

I smiled, "it's fine, really."

"We have orange juice?" he asked, clearly not wanting to let me down. I nodded. "Orange juice sounds great."

He flashed me a grin and got out a glass, filling it with orange juice.

"Here," he said and handed it to me. I took it, whispering a "thank you" before taking a sip.

"I guess you came here for a reason other than be turned down on tea and given orange juice instead?"

I sighed, "yes."

He placed a hand on the lower of my back, guiding me over to the sofa. I sat down, gripping my glass of orange juice.

Scott sat down opposite me, laying an arm on the back of the beige fabricated sofa.

Scott didn't say anything, which I appreciated. I don't know how long I stared at him, drinking in his features. Since I saw him last, I though he was handsome. But now that I actually looked at him, he wasn't just handsome. He was gorgeous. His sandy blonde hair was unruly, but in a good way. His ocean blue eyes showed compassion, and he had a little frown between his brows. He had a strong jaw line, now prickled with stubble. His body was of course Nephilim, therefore it consisted of nothing but muscle. That and he had about a feet on me.

"You should shave," I said, not really sure why. He chuckled, stroking his chin. "You think so? Thought I'd let it grow a bit – heard girls like that."

I couldn't hide my smile for all I was worth. I shook my head slightly, my eyes flickering to my glass of orange juice.

"Some do, indeed." I looked up at him, and felt warmth spread through me at his comforting smile. He was still waiting for me to talk, still not pushing me.

"I'm sorry about everything I said the other day," I said, feeling guilty for springing this all on him.

He snorted, "no worries. I wouldn't have asked you to tell me if I didn't want to know."

"But…" I felt a pang of hate and jealousy mixed in a fine yin-yang symbol. "You're a friend of … Nora's."

He nodded, "I am, but I can keep a secret."

"A secret involving you knowing I am considering on killing her best friend?"

Scott sighed, scratching his stubble. He clearly wasn't used to it.

"Alaïs, listen." My eyes flickered to his stubble that he was still scratching, before I met his gorgeous blue eyes again. "I want to help. There are alternatives – there always are."

"A life for a life," I simply answered.

Scott scooted a bit closer, our knees touching.

"There are alternatives," he repeated, placing two fingers underneath my chin and tipping it up, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

It was weird how close I felt to him. I'd met him for the first time less than a day ago, yet here I was, confiding in him for the second time.

"And you're not alone," Scott said, giving me knee a light squeeze.

I flashed him a grateful smile, before I put my glass down and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. Right now he didn't care about the fact that he was a mere stranger, or the fact that he was a Nephil. Right now all I needed was his reassurance that I wasn't alone in this mess – that he had my back.


	7. Chapter 7

"And where are we?"

I spun around, an involuntary gasp asking my parted lips. On a couple of feet away stood Rixon, his hair unruly as always. He wore loose, dark jeans that hung low on his hips, and a loose, white tee. His eyes pierced through mine, and it made my heart flutter in my chest. I realised I was sitting on Scott's sofa, though Rixon had never been here so he didn't know where we were. Not was I planning on telling him either.

"Empty flat I found," I lied, turning my body towards him. Rixon looked around, taking in the place. "Family must be out on vacation," he said, seeing as the flat was too 'good-looking' to bee an abandoned one.

"Probably," I answered, drawing my knees up to my chin. I honestly didn't know what I was supposed to tell him. That I was having second thoughts? That I didn't think I could kill anyone? Or that this flat belonged to a Nephil I'd befriended?

"So how are things going?"  
>I bit my lip, knowing fully well I have never been able to lie to him and had him believe it. He knows me too well.<br>"I'm doing my best," I said. It wasn't a hundred percent true, but neither was it a lie.  
>He arched an eyebrow at me, but didn't question what I'd said.<br>He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I always felt safe in his strong arms, but it felt different now. He felt cold (which was funny considering he was burning up in hell) and distant (which he also was). I did miss him, and I wanted him back so badly. However, I didn't know if I could kill someone for him. I believe the only person I could kill for would have to be Patch. It didn't matter how much I loved Rixon, or how many centuries we'd been together. He was ... expendable - sort of. No one could ever replace him, but I knew that with the help of Patch, and maybe even Scott, I would get through the pain and it would become liveable.  
>Killing someone? I'm not sure that's something I could have ever lived with.<br>I slid my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his chest.  
>"I'm scared," I admitted, hugging him tighter.<br>He kissed the top of my head, stroking my back gently. "It'll be all right. We'll be together again soon."

"Can't I just open the gates?" I asked, taking in his smell. A smell I missed so much. A smell that felt like home.

"Only if you want to let free all Fallen Angels down there."

Not really what I wanted, no…

I hugged him tighter, "I miss you so much."

"Don't worry, Babe," he whispered. "I'll be back before you know it."

He tipped my face up, catching my lips with his, sending a surge of electricity through me.

I would do everything to get him back. I would do _anything._

"I'll get you back," I whispered against his flush lips, "no matter what it takes."

I felt his lips tip up in a smile, before he kissed me again.

"But I can't wait much longer. We have a deadline."

"A deadline?" I asked, pulling back slightly. "How long do I have?"

"Midnight."

My eyes flittered open, taking in my dark surroundings. Outside it was black, and no lights were on inside. Complete darkness.

I had nothing against darkness – what had a tendency to frighten me was what could hide within its shadows.

As my eyes started to adjust to the dark, I saw – nor felt – anyone else. That's when I realised I'd moved to the other side of the sofa, and was now cuddled up close to Scott. Right then and there, I wish I could feel. I wanted to feel his arm that was wrapped around me. I wanted to feel the warmth I knew was radiating from his body.

I snuggled up closer, at least feeling safe.

"You're awake." His voice was a mere whisper, but it still startled me.

"I thought you were asleep," I whispered back, looking up at him. He gave me a playful smile.

"I was watching you. You seemed to have a weird dream," his brows pulled together, and I remembered my dream. Except it hadn't been a dream – Rixon had actually been here - in my head that is. Fallen Angels can do that – enter someone's dreams. Apparently being chained up in Hell didn't prevent them from being used.

"It wasn't a dream," I answered, my tone below a whisper. Scott knew of Fallen Angels being able to interfere dreams. His face dropped, adding to my suspicion that he knew what I'd meant.

"What happened?" he asked, supporting himself by his elbows.

I pushed some hair out of my face, realising it's slightly damp.

"He wanted to know how everything was going," I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher.

"I hope you lied," said Scott, and I shook my head. "I can't lie to him. He always knows when I lie."

Scott's features turned grim. I hurried on, "I did the next best thing. I was vague. I told him I was doing my best, and he didn't press the matter."

Scott blew out a sigh of relief, making me smile a bit.

"I need to move fast." I pushed my hair into a bun at the top of my head. "I only have until midnight."

I leant over his legs for my purse, but he stopped me by taking my arm and making me sit back. "You need rest."

"Rest?" I snapped, before calming myself. "I don't have time to rest."

Scott shook his head. "You've been out for a couple of hours, and those you spent with Rixon in your head. I know that means you haven't actually rested, and from what you told me earlier you need rest after the day you've had."

I tried my best to protest, but Scott wouldn't have any of it.

So I gave in, and lay down next to him.

When I awoke again, the sun seeped through the windows, blinding me. I stretched out my arm, realising I was alone on the sofa. I frowned as I sat up, my legs hanging over the edge without touching the ground. I quickly registered the shower running, and hopped off the sofa. I strutted over to the kitchen, where I re-filled my glass with orange juice.

Knowing Scott was in the shower and out of range, I slipped out of my jeans and smiled. I hated trousers. Always have. I prefer to wear over-sized jumpers or tees. It's much more comfy.

I lifted myself up onto the counter, where I dived into my own world, trying to sort out my problems. I snapped back when I heard the shower being turned off, and seconds later Scott came out wearing nothing but a towel that hung low on his hips.

"Gee, this would look inappropriate if anyone saw," I joked.

Scott grinned, waggling his eyebrows at me. "You complaining?"

He walked up to me, placing his hands just on the outside of my naked thighs.

I couldn't have hid my growing smile even if I tried.

"I've got a boyfriend. I would be cheating."

Scott shrugged, "He's in Hell, he wouldn't find out. At least I wouldn't tell him."

"I bet you wouldn't," I giggled, "if you did, he'd kill you on the spot. Scratch that – he'd kill you as soon as he sensed you."

Scott gave a sheepish, inviting grin, moving in closer.

"I could handle a fight," he breathed, and I placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Believe it or not, Parnell, but I don't do cheating, nor do I do Nephils. Who knows what third race we'd bring into the world?" I teased, creating a little pattern on his naked, damp skin.

"I'd love to try," he seduced, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Scott, please. If anything you're a friend. I don't want anything else – you of all people should know that. You might not have known me for long, but you know me better than anyone." I bit my lip. "Or, well, maybe not _anyone_. But you're definitely close up with both Rixon and Patch."

Scott gave an appreciated smile, before nodding. "I tried."

I laughed, "you should go visit the Devil's Handbag. Maybe that could cure your blue balls."

Scott laughed now, too. "Discreet," he said, amusement plastered all over his face. I gave a nonchalant shrug, "Discreet is my middle name."

When my iPhone rang, I batted my eyelashes at Scott. Reluctantly he went walked over to the sofa to get it, a devilish smile forming his lips. He flashed me the screen.

"Big brother must be worried."

"Don't answer!" I yelped. "Please, he'll murder you. Just give it to me."

Scott stayed put for a few more seconds, before handing the phone over to me.

"Yes?" I answered, watching as Scott helped himself to some coffee.

"_Where are you?"_

"At a friends'," I answered, crossing my legs as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"_I need you to drive Nora to school."_

I glared at the wall in front of me. "No chance."

"_Alaïs, I don't have time for this. I have somewhere I need to be, so you're taking her."_

His tone implied my opinion didn't matter, but I didn't care. There was no way I was taking her. And I was just about to say it when Scott motioned for me to cover the microphone.

"Hold on," I growled into the phone, before covering the mic and turning to Scott.

"I'm not taking her," I insisted.

"Look at it this way. When driving her, you will most likely have to drive Vee. And you might have to pick them up as well, and you will naturally drop off Nora first, wouldn't you."

Realisation widened my eyes, and I brought my phone back up to my mouth.

"Tell her to be ready in 30 minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

I honked the car horn, announcing my arrival. Leaning back against the seat, I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. Scott had been rather genius when he'd said what he'd said. I hadn't liked it, but it was a fast way to make a plan. We'd agreed to meet again at the Borderline, and take it from there.  
>Couple of minutes later, Nora opened the passenger door of my black Jeep Commander. It used to be Patch's, but he favours his motorcycle.<br>"Isn't this car Patch's?" was the first thing Nora asked when she closed the door.  
>"Used to be. He gave it to me as a 'sorry-I-chained-your-boyfriend-up-in-Hell' present."<br>Luckily that shut her up all the way to Vee's.  
>"Who's she?" Vee closed the door, and I immediately fed the gas pedal. I heard both girls gasp in surprise, but I couldn't have cared less.<br>"Where's the fire?" huffed Vee, and I had to grit my teeth together to prevent from shouting at her.  
>Nora, however, knew why I wasn't answering her, and for some reason made up a story about me having just broken up with my boyfriend.<br>I glared at her, but she wouldn't meet my gaze.  
>I stopped outside the school, turning to Nora.<br>"As I am also picking you up, you are both to be ready for departure at 3 PM precisely. Capiche?"  
>Nora nodded, and they both scurried out of the car.<br>I did a narrow U-circle and sped down the road to the Borderline.  
>I was there a mere 5 minutes later, and when I entered I scanned the place. I noticed Scott over by the bar, flirting with the female bartender. I rolled my eyes, before making my way over.<br>"You ready?" I asked, and the girl eyed me. "You have a girlfriend?" she asked, which made Scott chuckle. "Oh, no," he grinned, laying his arm around my shoulders. "This is just a friend."  
>"Well then," she said flirtatiously, slipping a little piece of paper into the front pocket if his shirt that was made to look like it was denim. He gave the girl a wink, before following me outside.<br>"You hooking up at the Borderline?" I asked, cringing slightly as I backed out of the parking lot.  
>"Too early for the Devil's Handbag," he joked, making me laugh.<br>"Funny," I retorted.  
>"So, what's the plan?" asked Scott, efficiently changing the subject.<br>"You said there were alternatives," I answered, "give them to me."

I was waiting outside the school for 5 minutes before they showed up. I'd changed from last night's outfit to black jeans, a white singlet and a black leather jacket, adding black high heels as a final touch.  
>I'd pulled my hair up in a high ponytail, and put on black eyeliner on my eyelids, as well as mascara. Today was the day I got to see Rixon again, and I wanted to look good. Unlike my brother I dress to impress.<br>After several minutes of pleasurable silence, Vee broke it.  
>"Can't you turn on the radio ... what is your name, anyway?"<br>"Alaïs," I answered, trying to repress my disgust.  
>"Alice... That's a nice name."<br>"_Alaïs_," I corrected, but Vee just gave a carefree shrug. I wanted to kill her right then and there.

I parked in the driveway of Nora's farmhouse, and she exited the car.

"Are you going to see Patch?" she asked, and I shook my head. She closed the door and I backed down on the road, locking the doors as I sped down the road. Vee was sitting in the back seat, ear pods stuffed into her ears and singing loudly. I cringed.

She didn't even notice when we drove past her street, and I was glad. I wasn't in the mood for drama. Especially not hers.

I stopped outside Delphic Amusement Park, and hopped out of the car – making sure to lock it so Vee couldn't get out.

I knew Patch would be out – he'd told me on the phone, hence the reason I was her new chauffer.

I got a knife from the kitchen, which was all I needed.

When I came back to the car, Vee had apparently realised she wasn't at home.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted at me, knocking repeatedly on the window. I rolled my eyes as I opened it, dragging Vee out and tying her arms behind her back.

"What are you doing?" she growled. I grinned.

"I need you for a little thing you owe me."

"Owe you?" she snapped, trying to resist when I made her walk. "I haven't even met you before today!"

"You didn't mind throwing yourself at my boyfriend," I snarled, pushing her so hard so almost stumbled.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Let me see: Tall, stringy guy with a hawk nose and shaggy blue-black hair – and a lovely, thick Irish accent. Ringing any bells yet?"

My voice had turned into that of someone else. It was filled with raw emotion as well as hatred. So much hatred.

"Rixon?" Vee croaked out. "He was–"

"_Your_ boyfriend?" I snarled. "You wish. He only used you to get to Nora, and unfortunately, he succeeded."

"Why would he want Nora?" asked Vee, bewilderment dripping off her tone.

I shook my head, amused.

"You clueless little thing," I laughed, stopping where an 'X' was scraped into the wall of the tunnel.

I stuffed the knife into the waistband of my jeans, and curled an arm around her neck.

"Sleep tight," I whispered into her ear, before tightening my grip and made her pass out. Scott had suggested it, and even though right now I wanted to kill her, I didn't.

I needed only wait a couple of minutes before a rat came by, and I stabbed it with the knife, killing it instantly. I grabbed it by its tail, before making a fine, long cut down Vee's arm. I let her blood flood the floor where Patch had burned one of Rixon's feathers. Taking a deep breath, I dug into the pocket on the inside of my leather jacket, pulling out another feather. Rixon's last feather. He didn't even know I had it. He thought all I had to do was flood the flour with Vee's blood, but I knew better. After all, my brother had been obsessed with the Book of Enoch. He'd told me several myths, one of how to get back from Hell.

And you needed that person's feather.

I drenched the feather in Vee's blood, and gasped when the blood simply vanished. I stuffed the feather back into my jacket, just in time as well.

I was sitting crouched next to Vee's unconscious body, both my hands covered in blood. The knife I was holding was drenched in blood, the floor was flooded with blood.

And right in front of me, stood Rixon. He wore dark jeans that hung low on his waist, and a white, loose tee. His blue-black hair was ruffled, his smile lazy.

"My girl," he whispered, and a strangled sob escaped my parted lips. I flung myself at him, hugging him so tight I could break his neck.

His arms curled protectively around my waist, holding me close.

Right then and there, not being able to actually feel his touch didn't matter. I loved him, and I finally had him back.

"She's breathing," Rixon said after a few moments of complete silence, and I loosened my grip around his neck so I could look.

"I figured out a way to get you back, but keep her alive. You know, people would start asking questions if she just disappeared."

Rixon nodded slightly, and I knew he understood.

"So how did you do it?" he asked, gently stroking my back.

"Rat," I giggled, pointing to the dead rat next to Vee. Rixon laughed.

"A rat. I feel so important."

I jokingly hit him in the arm, "I love you."

He grinned, tipping my chin up, making me meet his blue eyes. "And I you," he whispered, brushing his lips against mine a couple of times, before kissing me with more passion that he ever had before. I felt myself swooning, finally feeling the happiness I've been longing for.


	9. Chapter 9

I smile, stroking Rixon's bare chest. He's snoring softly, his arms wrapped around me in a protective embrace.

After we'd erased Vee's memory and wrapped up her wound, we'd dropped her off in her bedroom and retreated to Rixon's 'old' house.

And now all I did was enjoy his company. I wanted to do nothing but stay in bed. Stay in bed and keep fit, if you know what I mean.

I lay silently for I don't know how long, but finally Rixon made his groaning sound that he always does when he's waking up. Smiling, I straddled him, biting my lower lip.

His hands move to my hips, and his lazy, cheeky, half smile made its appearance. "Babe," he groaned, his voice dripping with his thick, sexy, Irish accent. "Give a man a break."

I wrapped the bed sheets around my upper body, covering all of it as well as his lower half. "This is the first time I've heard you complaining," I teased, doing a slight circle with my hips. Rixon groaned, sitting up slightly, supporting himself by his elbows. He licked his lips, his eyes hungry.

"I've just come out of Hell, love. It tears on a man's ability to please."

I giggled, "Your age is getting to you."

He faked a shocked expression, before pulling me down to him. "With age comes experience," he whispered seductively, kissing the skin just below my earlobe.

"You've only had experience with me," I reminded him, giggling uncontrollably as he trailed kisses down my neck to my shoulders.

"Precisely," he breathed, and in a heartbeat he was on top of me, his weight pushing me into the mattress. "And I know everything there is to know about you," he added, continuing to trail kisses down my stomach.

I sighed, leaning against the wall.  
>"What am I doing here?" I asked, watching my brother flipping through a bunch of papers. Patch gave me a look I hadn't seen since the day he told me he'd sent Rixon to Hell. I frowned, "what's wrong?"<br>Patch sighed, pressing the bridge of his nose.  
>"There are rumours going around," he started, and I immediately knew what he was talking about.<br>"Rixon," I said, making his job a lot easier. Patch looked at me expressionless, and I rubbed my forehead. I'd told him to be careful, but clearly he hadn't followed my advice.  
>"You believe the rumours?" I asked.<br>"Your expression was all I needed," he answered, leaning back on his sofa. "What do you mean?" I asked, pushing out from the wall and walking over to him.  
>"Alaïs, what have you done?"<br>He took my hands, making me sit down on the floor in front of the sofa, my back to him.  
>I kept quiet, not really sure if he actually knew I'd brought Rixon back, or if he had come to another conclusion. However, I knew Patch like no one else - and he was never wrong.<br>"I don't know how you brought Rixon back, but I think you–"  
>"What?" I snapped. "You think <em>what<em>?" I got up, my anger boiling. "You know, you might be my big brother, but that does _not_ give you the right to judge my life - or my choices. I did what I had to do!"  
>"You should have left him there."<br>"How could I?" I cried, tears threatening to spill over.  
>"I love him! I love him, Patch – <em>love<em> him! What would you do if Nora was chained up in Hell, and you knew of a way to get her back? You would do everything you could to succeed."  
>Patch's grim expression told me he would do exactly what I had done, and so I threw my arms in the air. "See? You're no better than me. You're my brother, you know me better than anyone. We're so alike, we would do the exact same thing if we were in each other's shoes. I just need you to trust me on this."<br>"I don't know that I can," Patch whispered, and I felt a pang of betrayal. "He betrayed me by trying to kill my girlfriend."  
>"And you betrayed me by burning his feather!" I shrieked, drawing an emotion you rarely saw from Patch: real and utter shock.<br>I bit my lip to prevent from apologising. He didn't deserve an apology this time. For once I'd told him how I felt, and I wasn't backing down.  
>I gave him a long, hard look before I turned around and left.<br>I felt torn - I couldn't go back to Rixon. Not like this, not after a fight with Patch about him.  
>And for the second time in a month, I found myself standing in front of Scott Parnell's door.<br>I didn't even know I'd knocked when Scott opened, looking groggy. His brown hair stood out in weird angles, and he was only wearing dark green PJ trousers - leaving his chest bare.  
>"Alaïs?" He looked genuinely surprised to see me, and he massaged the left side of his face.<p>

Then he must have noticed my red and puffy eyes, because he hurried me inside. "What's wrong?" he immediately asked, drying the damp pools on my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I don't know what to do," I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. I honestly didn't know what to do, and it was killing me. I usually sat on all the answers, and handed them out whenever I felt like it. But for the last month I'd felt helpless. Everything felt unpredictable, and I hated it. And things weren't going the way I'd thought with Rixon either. He was never around, and when he was he wasn't the least bit interested in me. He'd once told me he was planning something, but refused to let me in on what. I was positive it had something to do with Nora or Patch – or both – and that I should've told Patch, but I couldn't bring myself to accept that he might've been right. That maybe I should have left Rixon in Hell, no matter how much I loved him.

The worst day had been when I wouldn't back down. I was persistent on knowing what Rixon was up to, and he'd eventually hit me.

I had a black bruise on the left side of my face, but I was good enough with make up to cover it up.

My crying however cleaned the make up off my face, making the bruise visible for Scott to see.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, clearly shocked as he grabbed my chin to examine the left side of my face.

"Who did this?"

"It's not important–"

"Not important?" he bellowed, giving me a hard glance. "Someone hit you hard enough to turn half of our face match your clothes. That's _very_ important."

I just burrowed my face in his naked chest, clinging to him for support. He held my tight, murmuring words of comfort.

I'm not sure how long we stood like that, but when I couldn't produce more tears I pulled away.

"I'm sorry for bringing this on you. I keep coming to you with my problems, burdening you. I'm sure you've got enough on your own plate," I mumbled, drying my face.

"I don't mind," said Scot gently, wiping the tears I'd missed. "Now tell me who gave you that bruise so I can give him a similar one."

I just stared at him, and his tense jaw loosened. I didn't need words to tell him who did it.

"Oh, Alaïs," he sighed.

"He didn't mean it," I said, coming to Rixon's aid immediately. "I pushed him. It as my fault."

Scott looked sadder than I'd ever seen him. "Nothing gives a man the right to hit his girlfriend. Come here," he took my hand, taking me to the kitchen where he lifted me up on the counter. He dove into the freezer, emerging with a bag of frozen peas, which he wrapped in a washing cloth and placed on the left side of my face.

I didn't feel the cold, but I sort of wished I did. It would make the gesture even better.

"You keep taking care of me when I'm a mess," I said, smiling slightly.

"I'd rather not make a habit of it," he answered, looking into my eyes so intently I had to look down at my hands. I was always fiddling with my hands in his presence, always feeling nervous for not saying the right thing.

"Last time we were here, you tried to convince me to sleep with you," I giggled, stealing a glance at his grinning face. "You've changed your mind?" he joked, removing the ice pack to feel my face, before putting it back.

I just smiled. Being around Scott was actually quite easy. He could always play a joke, but when he committed to something he let nothing come in his way.

I reached for Scott's free hand, lacing my fingers with his. "Thank you for being my rock," I whispered, this time meeting his eyes without any intention of looking away.

His smile was so genuine my heart gave an extra beat. "Any time."


	10. Chapter 10

That night when I crawled into bed, I wasn't expecting Rixon at all. And he didn't come. I'd only slept for a couple of hours when I woke with a start, sitting up in the bed. A quick look at the clock told me it was past 3 in the morning, but there was still no sign of Rixon. I couldn't feel him, either.

I slipped out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of grey knickers and an over-sized tee I'd bought several years ago. It was just a simple black one, but it was one of my favourites.

I walked out into the hall, trying to think of a place where Rixon could hide his plans. A place he would think _I_ never would think of.

And so I started to rummage though the whole house, desperate to know of his plans.

I open cupboard after cupboard, drawer after drawer. And I find nothing.

I open pillows and duvets, throwing the mattress over.

I scream out in frustration, throwing the watch standing on my nightstand on the wall, hitting a painting that fell to the floor, the glass breaking. The painting fell out – along with lots of paper. I flung myself at the floor, grasping the papers, not even noticing the glass cutting into my skin.

I flipped through the pages, desperation and panic fighting to be the winning emotion.

I sat down on the floor, tears streaming my face, anger running through my veins. I grit my teeth together as I held on to the papers while putting on a dark blue pair of jeans, my black leather jacket that still had the last of Rixon's feathers in the inside pocket, and my black boots.

I put my car in gear, throwing the papers in the passenger seat.

I was out on the road, before realising I had no idea where to go.

Patch had moved, but he hadn't told me where. Obviously Rixon knew – but was he going to do everything tonight? How could I know?

I grind my teeth, picking up my phone. I scanned through my list of contacts, and called Rixon.

"Hey, love." He answered on the third ring, surprising me slightly.

"Hey, Rix." I breathed, faking tiredness. "Where are you? It's past 3 AM and you're still not home." I crossed my fingers he hadn't gotten home yet.

"Oh, love, please tell me you haven't been sitting up for me?" Genuine worry seeped into his voice.

"No, I just woke up," I said, not really lying. "I miss you. You're never around anymore. We haven't even had sex for several weeks," I cocooned, biting my thumb, hoping he would buy the lonely-girlfriend. It wasn't really an act either – I did really miss him.

He sighed, and I could guess he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Trust me, I'm not doing this on purpose. And I really, _really_ want you." The sentence spoken in his thick, Irish accent sent tingles down my spin, leading to certain places. I bit my lip.

"Tell you what. Give me an hour, and I'll be home – and we can stay up all night."

I giggled. All my worries of his plan escaped me, and as soon as I'd hung up I raced back home.

It took a mere five minutes, and I hid the papers in the car before hurrying inside. I had a quick shower, before changing into some lace, blood red lingerie. I also went into Rixon's closet and picked out a white, slightly see-through shirt. Completely casual.

I crawled into bed, picking up a book I was currently reading. I kept calm when I heard the front door open, and Rixon climbing the stairs. He opened the door, but suddenly everything went quiet and I peeked over my book. Rixon stood by the door, just staring at me.

"Anything wrong?" I asked, my brows pulling together in worry.

He shook his head, dropping his bag to the floor.

"I need to come home more often," he breathes, slipping into bed next to me. I placed the book back on my nightstand.

"Yes, you should," I smiled, grabbing his collar, pulling his mouth to mine. I could feel his smile, before his lips grew hungry. He grabbed my waist, lifting me onto his stomach, starting to unbutton his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

"Missed me that much, have you?" I asked, pulling away to look at his face, brushing my fingertips over his stubble.

Rixon groaned. "You have no idea how much I'd rather spend every night here with you."

"What's stopping you?" I whispered, kissing his neck. I knew the exact buttons to push to get my way with Rixon – and from the pleasure filled groan that escaped him, I hadn't lost my touch.

"Oh, love," he breathed as I proceeded to kiss him in the nape of his neck.

Rixon's hand rummaged my body, not even bothering to unbutton the shirt I'd stolen from him.

"I liked that shirt," I sighed, biting my lower lip as I trailed my finger down his chest. A growl erupted in the deep of Rixon's throat.

"I'll buy you a new one," he answered.

"It was yours."

"Then I'll buy myself a new one."

I smiled, but gasped when Rixon grabbed my knickers and tore them off.

"And while I'm on shopping, I can buy you some new underwear," he smirked, kissing me hard on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

The problem came when I woke up that morning. Once again, Rixon was gone, and this time he didn't answer his phone. I was worried. I never knew when he would carry out his plan, and no matter how stupid it sounds, I didn't want to tell Patch anything because if it turned out to be old paper Rixon had just forgotten about, I would give Patch more reason not to trust Rixon. I would admit he was right, and I couldn't bring myself to do that. I stood my ground, not wanting to go to my big brother when something started to stir.

So instead, I did the next best thing.

"Yo," answered Scott, and I smiled. He always made me smile.

"Scott, I need you to come over."

"Something wrong?" he asked, his humorous tone gone.

"Don't worry, just be here in half an hour, yeah?" I hung up before he had the chance to answer, or decline.

Within 30 minutes I had managed another shower, and dressed in my comfy hipster knickers in such a lovely colour as grey, and pulled on another one of my over-sized tee's in grey as well – which ironically read 'THE BASSIST IS MY BOYFRIEND'.

My hair was still damp when Scott rang the doorbell.

I opened, stepped outside and closed it behind me.

"You live here?" asked Scott in disbelief, gawking at Rixon's house.

"Rixon does. I just … live with him."

The bruise on my face was almost gone, but I could still see moments when Scott would look at it.

"What did you need me for?" he asked, avoiding the topic of Rixon. I gestured towards my car and walked towards it, getting into the driver's seat. At the same time, Scott sat down in the passenger's seat.

I strapped myself in, Scott mirroring my act, before I steered the car out on the road and sped down it.

"I'm guessing this is serious, then?" Scott said, and I nodded.

"Rixon's been disappearing every night, except last night when I convinced him to come home." Scott flinched slightly at the mention of Rixon's name.

"We had, um, you know." Scott grimaced. "And I fell asleep. When I woke up this morning, he was gone again. And I think I know why."

I stopped by a look-out-point, killing the engine.

I bit my lip before diving between Scott's legs, drawing an amused chuckle from him.

"You could've just asked," he joked, but I silently ignored him, getting the papers from under his seat. I sat back up, blew some hair out of my face and gave the papers to Scott. "Read," I ordered.

And he did: he read, flipped through all the pages, and the re-read the whole thing.

"Alaïs," he started, his tone weary and full of alarm.

"It could be old papers!" I chimed in immediately, coming to Rixon's rescue more out of habit than belief.

"They're dated," he sighed, showing me the date at the top of the page that I'd missed. It felt as if my heart had been a passenger, along with the last thread on hope I'd been clinging to, on the Titanic and that they'd gone down with the ship into the cold and black emptiness.

"I could convince him to let it go. I can make him forgive!"

Scott shook his head. "Alaïs, he's never going to let this go."

I knew he was right, but it hurt so much.

"But I love him," I whispered. "I love him."

Scott reached for my hand, and I let him. Even though I couldn't actually feel it, his touch brought comfort.

"By the way," he whispered, and I noticed he'd come closer. "Loving the t-shirt."

I couldn't help laughing. Even in the lowest of times Scott could make me laugh.  
>"Thought you might," I smiled, the threat of tears spilling over gone. Scott gave my hand a squeeze, and I felt so thankful for him.<br>Opening the door, I hopped out and walked over to the edge. I didn't hear him, and I was too lost in thought to feel him approaching. I did realise he'd joined me though, when he laced his fingers through mine.  
>I grabbed his wrist with my free hand, holding on to him as if my life depended on it.<br>"Do you think he ever loved me?" I asked, looking up at Scott.  
>He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Of course he does," he said eventually. "But he never liked Nora. He always planned on disposing of her. Then your brother burnt his feather and sent him to Hell, so now he holds a grudge against him as well. But I honestly believe he always cared about you."<br>I gave a grateful nod, before leaning my head on his upper arm (I couldn't reach his shoulder, all right?)  
>"Thank you for being my best friend," I whispered, receiving a squeeze of Scott's hand.<br>"Will you go with me?" I asked. "To find Patch. So I can tell him."  
>"Of course," he answered, releasing my hand to wrap me in his arms.<br>"Come on," I sighed, stepping out of his embrace and walking back to the car. Scott strapped himself into the passenger seat, and I reached for my phone.  
>I called Patch, and he picked up on the first ring.<br>"Alaïs, I'm sorry. I never meant to be so harsh on you."  
>"It's okay," I whispered into the phone, before taking a deep breath. "Patch, are you at your new place?"<br>"Yes."  
>I motioned for Scott to show me the papers, which he did, and I flipped to the fifth page. I read the address, and from Patch's silence I knew it was the right one.<br>"How did you get it?" he asked.  
>"I didn't," I said, "Rixon did."<br>Scott gave me an encouraging nod, so I continued. "Patch, you need to get the hell out of there _right now_."  
>"On it," was all he said before he hung up.<p>

After a quick stop at Rixon's house for me to pull on a pair of dark blue jeans, my new brown boots and of course my black leather jacket, I walked back to the car and got in.  
>I took a deep breath, before starting it again.<p>

"How do we stop him?" asked Scott, looking over at me carefully.

"The same way Patch did," I answered, putting the phone up to my ear. But Patch didn't answer. I tried a second time, and a third. No answer.

"Something's wrong," I groaned, pulling out the address again. I had no idea where it was.

"Do you know where that is?" I asked Scott, showing him the address. He nodded, and I motioned for us to switch seats.

Scott was already out on the road before I had even managed to strap myself in. Turned out Patch had risen a few notches on the luxury scale, and I was quite baffled. Until I noticed Rixon's car.

I was out of the car and through the door before Scott had even killed the engine. I stopped dead in my tracks when I entered the living room, seeing Rixon standing only a few feet away from Patch, Patch using his body to cover Nora's.

"Rixon, could you come over here?" I asked, swallowing.

"You shouldn't have come, Ala," Rixon warned, and I sighed.

"Can't let you send my brother to Hell, Rixon."

Rixon proceeded to laugh, but it was cold and raw of emotions. "He deserves what he's got coming."

I grit my teeth. I could hear Scott coming up behind me.

Rixon's eyes pierced through me, and I knew he felt Scott was Nephilim.

"A Nephil, love?" he asked, disapproval written all over his face. I rolled my eyes, really not interested in this. "Really? You're here to send my brother to Hell, and kill his girlfriend. But you're judging _me_, and my choice in friends?"  
>Rixon shrugged carelessly. "You're too pretty for filth like that," he said as if it was common knowledge. I ignored him, and instead looked to Patch. Every muscle in his body was tensed, and he was ready to attack whenever.<br>I dug my hand into the pocket of my jacket.  
>"You don't have to do this, Rixon," I tried, knowing I had the feather as back up. "Stay out of it, love," Rixon warned, but it only made me take several more steps to close in between them.<br>"Can't do that," I sighed.  
>"I don't want to hurt you," Rixon explained, "but I will if I have to."<br>His blue eyes met my brown, and I felt my heart tear apart in my chest. I shook my head.  
>"I love you, but I won't let you hurt my brother," I said regretfully. I pulled out the feather, drawing a gasp from everyone - even Rixon. His eyes narrowed.<br>"You gave it to me the first day I'd fallen, when we met."  
>A light flashed behind Rixon's eyes, and I knew he remembered.<br>"That was a good day," he said, and I nodded in agreement.  
>"I wish things were still like that, but it's not. Everything has fallen apart, and you've left me with no choice."<br>I fished up the lighter from my jeans pocket, and Rixon took a step closer to me.  
>"Love, don't," he pleaded, but I shook my head.<br>"It's too late," I whimpered, releasing the flame. "I did everything I could: I got you out of Hell, I gave you everything. But I won't give you my brother."  
>And then Rixon was engulfed in flames for the second time, and chained back in Hell. But this time I couldn't blame anyone, because this time I put him there.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't hear anything. Everything was a blur, and I'm not sure what happened after that. I think Patch tried to reach me, talk to me. I doubt he succeeded though, because when I came back to myself I was curled up on a bed in a pitch-black room. The bed was comfy, but not luxurious like Patch's have always been. From the smell of a strong, but very nice, deodorant and coffee, it wasn't hard to guess.

I sat up, seeing that Scott had taken off my jacket, boots and jeans. The thought of him undressing me made me blush, but the thought was immediately pushed away when what I'd done washed over me.

I crawled back into bed, pulling the duvet up to my chin.

A few moments later, there was a light knock on the door and it creaked open.

"Hey," murmured Scott, holding a steaming cup between his hands.

I sat up, leaning my back against the wall. I still had my hands bawled up in fists, holding the duvet up to my chin.

He sat down next to me, handing me the cup and I realised it was tea. Lemon tea - my favourite.

"How…?"

Scott smiled slightly, "it's killing Patch that you don't want to see him, so he's doing anything he can. Telling me your favourite tea was one of them."

I took a sip, drying my nose with my sleeve.

I didn't say anything. I didn't feel like it, because all I felt was pain.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered, reaching for my hand. I didn't let him take it this time. Instead I gave him my mug and lay down, putting my head in his lap.

He started to stroke my cheek, and I reached for my cup, which he gave me. Incredibly enough, I managed to sip from it, considering my position.

And we stayed that way for ages, just enjoying each other's company – until I broke the silence.

"Scott?" I murmured.

"Yes?" he answered back is a whisper, his hand brushing down my arm.

"I want more tea."

He chuckled, before taking my cup from me. "Same?" he asked, and I nodded.

Gently he got out of the bed, and disappeared out on the kitchen, leaving the door ajar.

I listened to him preparing the tea, before slipping out of the bed. I wrapped my arms around my waist, walking slowly out into the hall, before continuing to the kitchen.

Scott turned when he heard me, and I stood by the entrance feeling rather small. Scott smiled, "first time I've seen you out of bed in days."

I gave a weak smile in return. "It had to happen some time," I whispered.

Scott handed me a new mug of tea. "Do you want to watch some television, or go back to bed?"

"Television," I whispered, "but I want the duvet."

"I'll go get it."

While Scott walked back to the bedroom, I walked over to the sofa and sat down, drawing my legs up against my chest. Scott came back with the duvet, wrapping it around me before scooting me up on his lap. I snuggled up close to him, resting my head on his chest while I watched the TV in silence.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked after a while, his tone gentle. I shook my head, "there's nothing to talk about."

"You sent your boyfriend to Hell," he murmured.

"_Ex_-boyfriend," I corrected him. "And I don't want to talk."

"All right." He backed off immediately, and a comfortable silence followed.

I rubbed my forehead, the sunlight streaking into the bedroom through the window. I looked down, smiling slightly at Scott's arm wrapped around me in a protective gesture. He did it every night, but I'm not sure he was ever aware of it – and I didn't tell him.

I slid quietly out of bed, sneaking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I hadn't seen Patch in a couple of weeks, and Scott had told me how anxious he was. Therefore I decided to call him that morning.  
>"Alaïs?" asked Patch, clearly astonished I'd called - especially at 7 in the morning.<br>"Figured you wanted to talk," I said, though my voice stayed at the level of a whisper.  
>"Can I meet you?" he asked, and I mulled it over for a second.<br>"We can have lunch," I suggested, biting on my thumb just as I heard a sleepy groan from the bedroom.  
>"Lunch sounds perfect. The Borderline?"<br>"Always," I answered before I hung up, tiptoeing back to the bedroom. Scott was partially awake, stretching out on the King Size bed.  
>"Morning," I smiled, and Scott narrowed his eyes at me. He pointed towards the clock, "7 in the morning is not 'good morning'- time. That is 'go back to sleep'- time."<br>He slumped back into the bed, making me grin like a girl who'd just gotten what she wanted for Christmas. I crawled back into bed, lying down next to Scott.  
>"I'm having lunch with Patch," I announced, getting Scott's full attention. "Really?" He sounded surprised, but in a good way. "That's progress."<br>I nodded, rolling over on the side, looking down on Scott while I supported myself on my elbow.  
>"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked, but Scott simply gave an offended snort. "Absolutely <em>not<em>," he said, giving me a hard look. "You're beautiful, you're funny - you do laugh at my jokes, but I'll just take that as flattery," he said, making me laugh.  
>"I've never thanked you for everything you've done for me," I said, sitting up. "Don't sweat it," said Scott, already half-way back into Dreamland.<br>"Turn over on your stomach." I massaged my hands, and Scott arched an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes, "just so it."  
>So he did, and I could feel him chuckle when I say on his bum. "I like the start of this," he teased, though I ignored him.<br>Gently I started to massage his stiff back, and low grunts of pleasurable pain escaped him every now and then. When I'd loosened every knot in his back, I offered to do his front as well. I've always believed massaging the front is just as important as the back, but lots of people are too shy for it.  
>Scott however seemed to have entered a dazed phase, so he didn't object and turned back around. I started simply massaging with my fists, doing the softening, before I changed position. I sat down behind Scott's head, reached out and started to loosen the knots in his chest. "Do you ever get a massage?" I asked, and I detected a faint 'no' escaping his parted lips. I give Patch one every week, have for eons.<br>"I think you should stop," Scott said suddenly, and I did. "Why?" I asked, frowning.  
>"Because I need a shower," he answered, sitting up. "You can do that when I'm finished?"<br>Scott looked into my eyes, "a COLD shower."  
>My eyes flickered down to his PJ trousers, and my whole face turned scarlet.<br>"Right," I muttered, immediately starting to fiddle with my fingers.  
>"Unless you feel like helping out?"<br>"What?" I coughed, but Scott simply smiled. "Just joking," he grinned, before getting up and leaving the room.

I stayed on the bed, so flushed I had turned into a living, breathing tomato. I quickly brushed some strays of hair out of my face, and stood up. I took a deep breath before I walked back to the kitchen, preparing some egg and bacon for Scott.

By the time the man himself came back, he wore a new pair of PJ trousers. Dark red these ones, looking very much like…

"Are those Christmas trouser?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. Scott grinned, "Sure is. Though the important question is; am I smelling egg and bacon?"

I rolled my eyes as I placed a platter of egg, bacon and pancakes in front of him, handing him a glass of juice as well. I'd never understood the whole pancake-breakfasts. Personally I'd made myself toast with jam, which is what I preferred to eat in the morning.

"You're the best," said Scott, chewing away on his disgusting breakfast. I nibble on my own, thinking of nothing but my future lunch with Patch.

"I need a favour," I whispered, barely glancing up at Scott. He shrugged, "what?"

"I need more clothes."

Scott swallowed down a mouthful of pancakes, eyeing me carefully. "I'll go," he said without hesitation. I gave a grateful smile. "I'm going," I said, "you are simply coming with me."

I pushed the door open, stepping inside. It looked just as it did when I'd left it in a hurry several weeks ago. The memory came rushing back to me, and I grit my teeth together.

I pursued into the empty space and started to mount the stairs. I'd told Scott to wait in the car, though he hadn't been too happy about it, he'd listened.

I stopped outside of the room, the door wide open. Someone'd been there.

Carefully, I walked inside, making an effort to stay silent.

I could feel the presence of another Fallen Angel, and in a heartbeat I heard a creak in the floor and spun around.

For a moment I saw Rixon's kind face, before it morphed into the one of my brother.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "You have no right to be here."

"I was getting you your clothes," he answered simply. He held up a bag, and within it I saw my own clothes. "I didn't think you'd come back."

Even though I knew he'd done it to be nice, it still angered me a bit.

"I'm not a baby," I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest. "I can handle myself."

Patch stuffed the bag with the remaining clothes in the wardrobe, before throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"How about that lunch?" asked Patch, walking past me and towards the door.

"I didn't see your bike," I said, stalling the moment.

"It's in the back."

_Of course it's in the back_, I thought, doing a mental groan.

"I came with Scott," I said eventually, walking up to him and taking the bag. "I'll let him know."

I brushed past him and jogged down the stairs. I walked out into the bright sun and over to the car, where Scott sat in the driver's seat looking rather comfortable.

I opened the door and placed the bag onto the seat. Scott gave me a questioningly glance.

"I'm going for lunch with Patch," I explained, zipping up the bag. Scott arched a brow, obviously wanting an explanation.

I nodded to the bag, sighing. "He came before us. Wanted to do something for me."

Scott just gave me a curt nod, so I closed the door and watched him drive away, before making my way back to Patch.

Patch sighed, massaging his left temple.

"Can't exactly say I'm surprised," he eventually said, and I shrugged. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

I nodded, "I need to go back to London. I need to get away and heal. If I stay here everything will just haunt me every day."

Patch nodded in understanding. "Anything you need from me?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"You've done enough," I said as I finished my coffee and got up. Scott would be out by now. He had a gig at the Devil's Handbag, so I could get my things without any confrontation – just as I preferred.

"Goodbye, sister," Patch said just as I'd turned my back.

I smiled slightly.

"Goodbye, brother," I breathed, and then I left.


	13. Chapter 13

One year later.

Heavy breathing. My own heavy breathing. That was all I could hear. I felt my legs ache and scream for a break. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. I could hear faint footsteps somewhere behind me. Then as I concentrated, I could faintly detect several more.

I gritted my teeth together, before pressing on.

If they caught me, I was almost as good as dead. But how was I to get away? They could smell me if I was within a mile of them.

So I did the next best thing – throw them off.

I leaped for a rooftop and climbed the skyscraper beside it. I knew I'd confused them, and by the time I got to the top I was out of reach.

Heaving for breath, I dug my hand into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my phone.

I called the only person I could think of, and on the third ring he answered.

"I need your help," I breathed into the phone as I looked out on London, covered in shadows. "I'm in trouble."

As I stepped out onto the pavement outside the Airport, I took a deep breath. I was on American soil again, and it felt weird. The U.S. had never felt like home to me, unlike my brother. He loved it here, while I preferred Europe – especially the UK, which is where I've been the past year.

On the other side of the road stood a black Jeep Commander, and I made my way over. Opening the passenger door, I climbed in, throwing my bag in the backseat.

'Welcome back,' said Patch, and I stared at him.

'Did you do what I asked?'

He nodded and I fell back in the seat, sighing in relief. 'Care to tell me what is going on?' asked Patch as he drove onto the highway, but I just turned my head and looked out the window.

Patch must've known I wasn't going to answer him, so instead we drove in silence, until we arrived at his flat. I looked up sceptically.

'Nora's out,' he said, and I glanced at him sideways.

'Does she–'

'No,' he answered before I even got the full question out, but I nodded before getting out of the car.

I got my bag from the back seat and threw it over my shoulder, following Patch inside. Inside, a lot had been changed.

'I see Nora's getting comfortable here,' I commented, and even though he didn't answer I could feel his smirk.

In the living room, a door led to a small storage space – which in this case was empty. Patch bent, pushed on the floor near the doorframe, and it popped open. He lifted it, gesturing for me to enter.

I did. I slithered down and landed on a carpeted floor in a small room with a bed, a fridge and a 'bathroom' at the far end with a shower, sink, mirror and toilet.

'You've done a great job,' I said, sitting down on the bed. From there I could see up at Patch, who was very much looking pleased with himself.

Then the front door opened, and before I had time to motion for him to close the door, he was gone and I was locked inside my little hide-away. Curious, I walked to the ladder and I eavesdropped.

I heard muffled voices, and I recognised all of them.

Patch, Nora, Vee – and Scott.

I could also decipher the words 'please', 'fun' and 'double date'.

_Double date_.

I wanted to jump out and hit Nora and Vee in the face – unfortunately it appeared Patch had locked me in.

I was stuck down there for several minutes, before I heard someone unlock the trap door. I immediately stuck my head out, meeting Patch's eyes.

'Scott is dating _Vee_?' I snarled, though keeping my voice below a whisper.

Patch nodded, grabbed a jacket from a hanger.

'Since when?'

'Since three months ago.'

'HE'S BEEN WITH THAT BITCH FOR THREE MONTHS?' I shouted, and Patch immediately hushed me. I glared at him, starting to crawl out of my little hole. Luckily he didn't try to stop me.

'I should have killed her when I got the fucking chance.'

Patch placed a hand on my lower back and pushed my through the living room to the kitchen. 'Here,' he said, digging into the freezer and handing me a Ben&Jerry's.

'Eat this and stay in the house. Of someone comes, you hide. Got it?'

I glared at him for a long time, before I asked, 'you better not encourage them.'

'Alaïs,' he complained, but I kept my glare on him.

'You left without telling anyone. You just disappeared,' he said, and I opened the lid of the ice cream box, knowing I was going to get a lecture. 'You broke his heart. He's trying to move on. I really don't think you get to decide who he moves on with.'

Patch shrugged his jacket on, and I grabbed a spoon, shoving into the ice cream and taking out a big spoon, eating all of it.

'But I don't want him to move on at all,' I admitted, staring into the ice cream.

'I'm sorry, Ala, but I think you lost your chance.'

He kissed me on the top of my head before leaving me all alone in his big apartment to sulk.

I awoke when the key was turned in the lock, and several voices appeared.

'Come on, Patch,' Nora complained. I sat up. I looked towards the storage room, knowing I'd have to cross the entrance from the hallway to get there – which meant being seen.

I left the empty Ben&Jerry's box on the sofa and raced to the window. I pushed it open and, glancing down, I jumped.

'I think I just saw someone jump out your window,' I heard Vee's voice say as I started to run, cursing the fact that I'd chosen to take off my shoes after Patch had left.

I looked behind me to see if someone was following me – and of course there were. Being Nephil and all, I had Nora, Scott and Vee after me, though they were quite far behind. Patch on the other hand, was nearly at my side. I ran for full force and into an alley, where I managed to hide behind a large dumpster before Patch raced into the alley behind me, Scott, Nora and Vee right behind him.

'Who was it?' asked Vee, clearly out of breath.

'Looked female,' said Nora, just slightly out of breath.

'Well, it doesn't matter,' said Patch. God how happy I was he was on my side.

'Let's get back,' he said and I heard their footsteps disappear. I sighed.

_Great, now I just have to wander around till tomorrow._


	14. Chapter 14

Round and round and round and round.

I sat down cross-legged and started ripping grass out of the ground. I have never been a patient soul, and being forced to wander around with no meaning is absolutely not my thing. Everything is closed and everyone's asleep.

After de-patching a chunk of grass, I stood back up, rummaging through the places that might be up at a time likes this. This meaning 3AM.

After a long walk, I stopped outside of the Devil's Handbag. Never been a favourite place of mine, but it will have to do. Luckily since I'm never there, people won't recognise me.

I enter and walk straight up to the bar, ordering a glass of Strawberry Vodka. Sitting quietly to myself, a voice clears their throat through the microphone.

'Excuse me,' he says rather loudly, and I turn to glare at him. I've never seen him before, but it's clear he's human.

'Give a warm applause,' he said once he had mostly everyone's attention, 'to a amazing band…' And I tuned out.

'Hello, everybody!' called a second voice into the microphone. My spine stiffened. I knew that voice.

I turned slowly, and, to my horror, one of the people I'd avoided earlier – Scott.

_Holy… Okay, okay. Calm down. Just carefully slide off the bar stool and make your way to the corner. Where he can't see you. Yes, good plan. Good plan._

So I carefully slid off my stool and made my way to a corner, and just as I did, they decided to start a fucking lightshow.

_Now I'm in trouble._

I looked towards the stage, where Scott was way busy running around with his bass. It wasn't until the bloke with a guitar came up to him and whispered something, and then Scott's eyes swiped the crowd – and landed on me.

I turned and ran into a huge bloke, and without even apologising I pushed myself towards the backdoor.

The music came to a natural stop; someone declared they were doing an acoustic version of some song I'd never heard of. I'd just made it out and around the corner, when I heard the door open and close once more. I took deep breaths, pressing myself up against the brick wall.

'Alaïs?' called Scott's voice.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

'I know you're there,' I said. 'I saw you. I could never mistake you for anyone else. Trust me, I tried.'

I blink. And then I'm standing right in front of him. I'm looking at him. I don't know why I moved, I didn't even know I had until he was standing no more than a few feet from me. Good old Scott. He hadn't changed one bit. Still tall and well built, a silver hoop through his right earlobe and Levi's hanging dangerously low on his hips, teasing anyone who dared a peak.

He wore a grey tee with a band print on it, the neckline large and revealing parts of his muscular chest. His sandy blonde hair hung low in his eyes, though still as ruffled as ever.

'You need a haircut,' I said, and he bent his head down, his shoulders shaking. He was laughing.

'And you got one,' I retorted, and I tugged at my hair, that now reached no further than my shoulders. I nodded.

A long silence followed, where Scott just stared at me.

'What are you doing out so late?' I proceeded to ask.

'This is the only time I get to myself.'

A smug smile crept up on me, and I couldn't hide it. 'Vee getting the best of you?'

'Vee is a nice girl,' he immediately answered, and I bit down my smug smile.

'At least she does what she says she will. She doesn't disappear for a year at a time.'

_Ouch…_

I start to fumble with my fingers and look down.

'I had to get away,' I whispered.

'Well then why not just tell me?'

'Because I was scared you'd ask me to stay.'

'And why is that so goddamn horrible?'

'Because I would've stayed!' I shouted, lifting my gaze to meet his. He'd come closer, and I hadn't even noticed. He was a mere foot away now. 'I would've stayed, and I would've kept on being distant. I would have made you just as miserable as myself! And I didn't want that.'

'You didn't even give me a goddamn choice!' he bellowed, surprising me.

'When I tried to asked Nora she said she didn't know and Patch refused to talk to me. How do you think _that _made me feel?'

I started to shake my head, but he didn't care.

'I felt abandoned, worthless, lonely–'

'Please, stop, just stop,' I begged, covering my face with my hands.

'I knew I'd hurt you, but I didn't know I'd hurt you so much. I didn't think you cared that much, I–'

'You really didn't think I cared about you?' he snorted.

'I didn't think you cared _that much_!'

'Well I did. I _do_.'

'What?'

'That's what they say, isn't it? You never get over your first love?'

I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Had he really just said what I think he said?

'But Vee,' I mumbled, 'you looked so happy.'

'She's a nice girl. Fun to hang out with.'

'She's your girlfriend,' I said. 'Patch said you've been dating for three months.'

'So says Vee. I never said anything. But why argue? I was having fun.' He gave me an intense stare. 'And it's not like I expected you to come waltzing back into my life.'

'Are you going to keep seeing her?' I asked. I couldn't help myself.

'Why shouldn't I?' He crossed his arms over his chest. I wanted to say _because I don't want you to_, but that wasn't a good enough answer. Besides, he wasn't supposed to know I was even in town.

So I said, 'I don't have a say in your life, Scott.'

He looked surprised, but also a little hurt.

I continued, 'but if I did, I'd tell you to stop seeing Vee. Why? Because I don't like her. Is it a good reason? No, absolutely not. But you deserve better. Way better.'

'And you're better?' he challenged, to which I shook my head.

'I'm not better, just different.'

'Why are you back?' he asked, taking a step closer, our chests touching as we exhaled.

'Because I need Patch's help. Because I'm in trouble. You weren't supposed to know about me being here, Scott,' I sighed. 'That's why I ran earlier.'

'That was you we chased?'

I nodded. 'If anyone knows I'm here, they could tell someone else or–'

'You think I'd tell anyone?' asked Scott, slightly offended.

I shook my head, 'no, but they might somehow find out that you know me. I know Patch can handle himself – he has for several hundred years. But you? You're just 18. You shouldn't have to.'

'But I want to.'

'Why would you want to?' I asked, angered. 'Why would you want to put yourself at risk, maybe even risk your life? Do you like living in fear? Feeling like someone is always behind you, having to keep looking? Why on Earth would you want that?'

'Because you're worth it,' he whispered, sliding his hand behind my neck brushing away a tear I wasn't even aware of with his thumb.

'Because if there's anyone I'd risk my life for, it's you.'

He gently pressed his lips against mine, filling me with a sensation of lust and passion and … love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, slipping my fingers into his hair. I tugged on his blonde locks, drawing a moan of pleasure from him. Scott's other arm came around me, his hand slithering underneath my tank and meeting the bare skin of my lower back, pressing my closer.

It was different kissing Scott than it had felt kissing Rixon. At least after he'd come back from Hell.

Scott might've been filled with lust equal to mine, but he was still slightly careful and gentle. Because he cared for me. And no matter how much I told myself that he couldn't know I was here, he did know – and I couldn't be more happy about it.


End file.
